


Masquerade – Interlude with Jensen

by house_of_lantis



Series: Vampire!Verse [6]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Vampire!Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-13
Updated: 2011-04-13
Packaged: 2017-10-18 01:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/house_of_lantis/pseuds/house_of_lantis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen and Jared visit Misha in Prague, just in time for the annual Prague Masquerade Ball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masquerade – Interlude with Jensen

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Маскарад. Интерлюдия с Дженсеном](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141882) by [CallMe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMe/pseuds/CallMe)



Prague, Czech Republic  
The Prague Castle

Jensen adjusted his custom made gold, black and white harlequin mask as he entered Vladislav Hall in Prague Castle. He and Jared were invited by Misha to celebrate his 25th year as City Elder of Prague. Jared insisted that they attend the annual masquerade ball and Jensen had grinned, remembering his first masked ball in Paris during the heyday of the 16th century, and accepted Misha’s invitation with aplomb.

Now, he was dressed in a perfectly tailored black tuxedo, white dress shirt, black bow tie, and the blood red ruby and gold cufflinks that Jared gave to him the year he took Jensen to Thailand. Jensen closed his eyes for a moment, inhaling the exotic mixture of blood in the room. He sensed the vampires mingling with the humans. The vampire community of Prague had welcomed the former City Elder of San Francisco like a long lost prince. He walked further into the room, turning to the east wall to see the familiar portrait on the wall.

It had been a long time since Jensen visited Prague – when Prague Castle was still the home to Emperor Ferdinand V in 1836. The members of his court often mocked Ferdinand, calling him feeble minded, but Jensen felt he had a sharp wit. Some believed he was possessed by demons due to his seizures; and though they mocked him, they feared that he could destroy them. Jensen understood that his seizures were caused by his epilepsy, but in the infant days of medicine, there was no remedy except to bind Ferdinand to the bed. Jensen was a part of the Emperor’s court for ten years. He offered Ferdinand immortality, hoping that his vampire blood would be strong enough to fortify the handsome young man. But Ferdinand was a Monarch who loved his people too much to let them suffer. Days before he abdicated his throne in 1848, Ferdinand gave Jensen a great deal of wealth and land in Prague and sent him away from his kingdom, only to return on Ferdinand’s death. The King did not want to see Jensen’s loveliness unchanged. Jensen respected his wishes and left Prague, returning after 1875 when Ferdinand died, to establish a city for Brittany.

The landmark was decorated in festive colors: rich purple, deep wine, and dark turquoise blue velvet tapestries decorated the white stone walls; hundreds of beeswax candles were lit all around the massive ballroom giving the air a scent of orange blossoms; a 26-piece orchestra played on a raised stage in front of the windows; and a thousand beautiful revelers dressed in outrageous costumes reminiscent of decadent Venice in the 15th century surrounded him. He looked up at the high ceilings and his eyes traced the graceful lines of the flower petal pattern above. The wait staff was dressed in all black and wore a small white apron around their waists. Even they wore small black eye masks as part of their uniform. A lovely young girl with long blonde hair and a trim figure stopped, offering him a glass of champagne…and if Jensen read the look of quiet desire in her blue eyes correctly, everything else she could give. He gave her a small smile and picked up the champagne flute, raising the glass to her before taking a small sip of the cool and tangy liquid.  
Jensen smiled to himself as he moved through the energized crowd, as men and women – humans and vampires – pressed their lovely bodies against him, reaching out for him to kiss or caress, some offering him their long and pale necks.  
He looked around the room, his senses reaching out and coming alive as he felt Jared nearby. He smiled and was constantly amused by the fact that Jared would always be one of the tallest men in the room. He wore a tuxedo and his mask was a charming blue, white, and gold jester’s mask with little gold bells on the ends of the ribbons. It covered the top part of his face, but Jensen only had eyes for Jared’s lips and mouth.

Jensen strolled towards his claimed mate, seeing Jared turn towards him, leaning his elbow against the bar set up along one wall of the room. It didn’t matter how many years they spent together, Jensen knew he would never tire of looking at him. The younger vampire was nearly 75 years old but hadn’t aged physically since the day Jensen took his mortal life at 26 in order to save him. Jared was more than just his vampire mate and husband, but the last of his human bloodline, and the true heir to his empire.

An empire that Jensen walked away from so that he could spend his days and nights with his most favored one.

Jared quirked his lips into a smile that slid right into a knowing smirk. He pushed his elbow off the bar and turned, walking through the crowd. Of course Jensen would follow. They played this game numerous times – Jared would run and Jensen would chase or Jared would lead and Jensen would follow – it depended on the game.

Jensen drank the rest of his champagne, setting the glass at the bar, and began to follow Jared through the crowd. He didn’t need to look to see where his mate was going – he could just sense him and knew that he would find him.

“Jensen.”

He paused and smiled warmly at Misha. The City Elder was dressed in the silky costume of a harlequin prince, a black mask over his eyes, and a red velvet cloak around his shoulders. “Good evening, Misha.”

“Thank you for attending the masquerade ball this year, Jensen. You and Jared honor me.”

“Why so formal?” He said, chuckling softly.

“Put it this way…Brittany trained me well when I was her Consigliere Personale.”

Jensen quirked his eyebrow but knew Misha couldn’t see it. However, they shared a meaningful glance which proved that maybe Misha knew it was there.

“It’s spectacular, Misha,” he told him. “Jared was so excited to be here; I’m sure he’ll want to attend every year.”

“You are both always welcomed to the city,” Misha told him, stepping closer and placing a gentle hand on Jensen’s arm. “Your house and your lands are in pristine condition. Please come back and stay awhile, get to know our vampire community.”

Jensen considered it, wondering if maybe he and Jared should have a more permanent home. “Thank you, Misha. We’ll think about it.”

Misha gave him a smile and a nod. He dropped his hand from Jensen’s arm and took a step back. “I know that he must be waiting for you; but I wanted to speak with you before you left.”

“I suppose we’ve become predictable,” Jensen said, laughing. “He always seems to lead me away from the party…”

“As well he should.” Misha said, giving him a polite bow of his head. Jensen caught the mischievous smirk on Misha’s face as he turned to continue walking through the press of bodies, knowing that Jared would be waiting impatiently for him.

***

He found Jared leaning against the stone wall surrounding the outdoor gardens. He still wore his jester’s mask, head tilted up to gaze at the clear skies above them. Jared was always fascinated by the position of the stars whenever they went to a new place.

“Hello, gorgeous.”

Jared smirked, pulling Jensen closer against him, tucking his leg neatly between Jensen’s thighs and pressing forward.

“Frisky tonight?”

“God, I think I have a mask fetish. I look at you in that mask and all I can think about is you fucking me wearing just that goddamned mask,” Jared said, turning so that Jensen was pressed against the stone wall. He barely had time to put his hands into Jared’s hair, watching as his husband fall to his knees on the manicured lawns, hands busy finding the secret buttons and zipper of his tuxedo pants.

Jensen moaned, feeling Jared’s warm hands tuck into his boxers and pull out his hardening cock. The hot mouth and the insistent sucking made Jensen gasp for breath. His fingers moved into Jared’s hair, clutching his head tightly. “Jesus…”

Jared took him deep, looking up at him. Jensen saw the eyes nearly hidden by the mask and ribbons. Jared held his gaze, watching him. He knew Jared could see the blush rising up his neck and to his face. He knew Jared could scent the taste of his blood under his skin. Jensen felt his fangs tickling in his mouth, the tips descending and ascending slowly as Jared’s mouth and tongue played him with a breathtaking expertise that always shattered his control.

He heard the sound of a zipper and knew that Jared had wrapped his own large hand around his cock, stroking in time to the rhythm set by Jensen’s hips as he thrust gently into Jared’s mouth.

Ohhhh…it wasn’t going to take long at all.

Jensen bent forward slightly, bracing his feet, and gripped Jared’s shoulders with his hands. He felt Jared’s moan vibrate and circle his cock. He groaned, closing his eyes, coming, his pleasure pulled from him. Jared grunted, swallowing, and shuddering against his legs.

When Jared pulled his mouth away, lips dragging on the sensitive head of his cock, forcing a shiver from him and a smug chuckle from Jared, Jensen pulled him up and kissed him, licking inside his mouth and against his tongue, chasing the briny taste of himself in the wet cave of Jared’s mouth. Jared clutched his hips, keeping him close.

“When we get back to the hotel…please…fuck me,” Jared whispered, licking Jensen’s neck. “Fuck me wearing the mask.”

“Anything you want,” he replied, pushing up the mask covering the top part of Jared’s face. He pushed up his own eye mask to his forehead and kissed Jared, eyes slitted open, watching each other. “Everything you want.”

Jared let out a happy sigh, falling against him. “Can we go now?”

“I thought you wanted to stay at the ball for a while longer?” Jensen said, chuckling. They both began to tuck themselves away, straightening their formal clothing.

“I can’t stand the wait,” Jared said, wrapping his arms around Jensen. “Fuck me in the limo on the way to the hotel.”

“Anything you want.”


End file.
